warrenwoodhousefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Warrenwoodhouse/Chilli Con Carne Recipe
<<<< BACK TO MY COOKING BLOG Date Published: 20th October 2018 Published By: Warren Woodhouse INGREDIENTS What ingredients you’ll need. * 200g Minced Beef * 1x Medium OR Large Onion * 1x 1/2 Chopped Tinned Tomatoes * 1x-2x Garlic Cloves * 1/2 Tinned Mixed Beans * 1x Pinch of Black Pepper * 1x 1/2 Carrot * 1x 1/3-1/4 Tomato Purée (Thickens the sauce, adds more flavour) * 1x of any Vegetable Peppers (Green, Yellow OR Red) * 1 tsp Chilli Flakes OR 1 tsp Chilli Powder * 1x 1/2-1 tsp Paprika * 100g Plain-White Rice * 1x Bottle Of Vegetable Oil GLOSSARY Words that are included in this recipe that you might not understand. * g: Grams. It’s a type of weight used to measure ingredients. 1g is equal to 1000kg. * kg: Kilograms. It’s a type of weight used to measure ingredients. 1000kg is equal to 1g. * tsp: Teaspoon. Used to measure ingredients and used for cooking. * tbsp: Tablespoon. Used to measure ingredients and used for cooking. * 1/2: Half * 1/3: Third * 1/4: Quarter * x: Multiple, Times, More Of. More of something. * Pinch: Unknown weight measurement. Pick and hold your thumb and index fingers while holding a tiny bit of black pepper and drop the bit of black pepper into the saucepan. * Pour: remove contents or water. Another word for this is Draining. * Draining: See “Pour”. * Simmer: Cook on low heat such as Gas Mark 2/Electric Mark 2. * Crush: Squash something such as Garlic Cloves into little pieces. * Dilute: Add water. EQUIPMENT What you’ll need. * Saucepan * Cooker * Chopping Board (Red for meat, Green for vegetables, White for dairy) * Tablespoon * Teaspoon * Wooden Spoon * Chopping Knife * Tin Opener * Garlic Crusher * Shive (Used for draining stuff such as Chopped Tinned Tomatoes) DIRECTION Step by step Direction of recipe. # Put the Mince Beef and Vegetable Oil into the Saucepan. # Heat up Saucepan on the cooker on Gas Mark 4/Electric Mark 4. # Dice the Onion and add to the Saucepan. # Dice the Carrots and the Vegetable Peppers then add them to the Saucepan. # Finely Crush the Garlic Cloves, then add the Garlic Cloves and Spices (Optional) to the Saucepan. # Open the tins of Chopped Tinned Tomatoes and Tinned Mixed Beans. Use a Shive to take out the excess water from the tins into a drainer or sink. Pour the contents of the Chopped Tinned Tomatoes and Tinned Mixed Beans into the Saucepan. # Simmer the Saucepan for 25-30 minutes on a low heat of Gas Mark 2/Electric Mark 2. # Add a Jug of Water to the Saucepan if the contents are too much and the contents need to be diluted down. # Taste your recipe. Add Tomato Purée. # Boil the Plain White Rice in a separate Saucepan. Note: You can boil rice in a microwave using a small bowl. 100g of Plain White Rice needs 100g of Water to boil with in a Saucepan. This will take 10 minutes. Rice must not be crunchy. # Bon Appetit (Translation: Good Appetite. Literally ready to eat.) RECIPE LICENSE Category:Cooking Category:Blog_cooking Category:Recipes Category:Blog_posts Category:Creations Category:Blog_recipes